Teleoperating, which is well known, includes the human performance of tasks at a remote location using manipulators. Telepresence includes providing the teleoperator with the same feedback and control that he would have were he actually at the worksite carrying out the operation with his own hands. Telepresence operation generally includes use of a stationary visual display, particularly a stereographic visual display of the remote workspace. Stereoscopic television systems are well known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,463 and 4,583,117 and in U.K. Patent Application GB 2,040,134.
Remote manipulators employing stereoscopic TV viewing together with force feedback also are well known as shown, for example, in an article entitled, "Controlling Remote Manipulators Through Kinesthetic Coupling, " Bejczy et al, Computers in Mechanical Engineering, Jul. 1983, pps. 48-60, and in an article entitled, "Stereo Advantage for a Peg-In-Hole Task Using a Force-Feedback Manipulator" by E.H. Spain, SPIE Vol. 1256 Stereoscopic Displays and Applications, 1990, pps. 244-254. In the Bejczy et al article, force-torque feedback is disclosed. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,445, a manipulator which includes force, torque and slip sensors of a type which may be employed with the present invention is shown.
Even though the operator of prior art manipulators is provided with a stationary three-dimensional image of the workspace, and manual controllers for control of the manipulators are provided with feedback, the operator is not provided with a sense of actually being present at the worksite. The present invention is directed to a viewing arrangement for use in a remote manipulation system which substantially adds to the operator's sense of presence at the remote manipulator site.